1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device, and more particularly to a locking device for a steering wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of locking devices for locking the steering wheel of the vehicles have been developed, however, the locking devices for locking the steering wheel include complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional locking devices for steering wheel.